Idiots and Love Potions
by ShooTheOtherGuy
Summary: A one-shot, possibly two-shot. Soul is frustrated when Maka still doesn't seem to like him, so he takes...drastic measures. Of course, with Soul and Black*Star, something ALWAYS goes wrong. A little twist at the end ;) T for simply language. And because I like putting everything on T :) A little bit of SoMa involved.


**ShooTheOtherGuy here, making my appearence again.  
Well, this is just a funny little one-shot I wrote because, well, this idea just came to me today and I HAD to write it down. I hope you guys enjoy this :D Tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Yeah.

Note: To anyone who has read **_Clouds Above Death City, _****I'm SO sorry for not updating that. I've been fresh out of ideas for ages, and I have decided to put a new twist to it. I will be getting to that, hopefully soon.**__

Soul's POV

What kind of dumbass wouldn't want a cool guy like me?

Oh, that's right.

_Maka._

No matter what I seem to do, she doesn't seem to be developing an attraction to me. Or am I just painfully oblivious?

Well, a cool guy like me doesn't need a nerd like her.

So, why am I here?

_Drip, drip  
_**CREAAAAAK**__

It was all Black*Star's idea. I completely regret ever listening to him now. We were sneaking around Stein's laboratory...which wouldn't have been a problem, if this wasn't actually supposed to be his _house. _For some reason, that made the place even creepier. What kind of sicko would live in a place like this?

We were here for the love potion. The one that was supposed to make someone fall in love with the next living thing they see, whether it be a guy, girl, squirrel, bird, ant, dog, or a dashing cool guy like me. Supposedly, it didn't work like the stories. All you needed to do was spill the contents – something along the lines of 'fairy dust' – instead of actually drinking it.

Yes, I know this could end horribly.

But, why not?

"Come on, Soul! Don't be such a scaredy cat. I've snuck around here before, you know." Black*Star darted his head left, then right, and turned left...which was actually the wrong way.

"Dumbass, it's this way!"

"Uh, I knew that."

We crawled forward in the dark, gloomy air of Stein's house. Poor Marie, I felt sorry for her, having to live here.

"OW!" Black*Star hit his big head on something dark in front of him.

"Shhhhhhhh! You might attra – "

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed in unison as Stein's figure came into view.

He grabbed us both by the collar and pulled us into his...office?

"What do you idiots want?" he said in a monotone voice, cranking that humongous screw in his head. I winced as the creaking hurt my ears.

"W-w-w-w-w-e wa-want a l-love potion, t-tell him S-S-Soul! " Black*Star was stuttering, remembering his last encounter with Stein when trying to steal the test answers.

"A love potion? How do you know I have one?"

"Oh please, how else could you have gotten Marie to like someone like _you?_" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I shut my mouth immediately and cowered, awaiting the worst.

Stein just stood there, cranking the screw. It was painful.

"Take it. I assure you know how to use it?" he said. I looked up, surprised.

"W-what?"

"Here."

He reached behind his desk and pulled out a clear bottle. It was glowing a bluish-green. He then tossed it to Black*Star, who almost dropped it. Idiot.

"U-uh, thanks?" stuttered Black*Star. He looked just as surprised as me.

"No problem. Now get out."

We didn't need a second warning. We were out of there as fast as a fat kid finishes his chocolate cake.

"Dude, that was w_ay _too easy." Black*Star kept looking left and right.

"I know."

Little did we know, Stein was chucking in his laboratory, manically laughing as we ran off, knowing what was going to happen...

It was the following day. Me and Black*Star had everything ready. The bad thing was, everyone was there; Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Kid, and Maka...oh my God, did she look pretty today.

There was plenty of room for something to go wrong...

So why did Black*Star have the potion again!?

"Black*Star! For the last time, give it to me! You'll mess something up!" I whisper-yelled.

"AHAHAHA! You think a STAR like ME is going to mess this up!?" HA!" He yelled. Everyone looked.

"Hm?" Maka asked.

"U-u-u-uhhhh, nothing!" Very cool, Soul. Stuttering. Way to go.

They went back to their activities. Liz was filing her nails while discussing with Tsubaki and Maka about the latest fashion trends. Maka was multitasking, listening to Liz yet somehow still reading a book – _The City Of Ember. _Kid was talking to Lord Death on his pocket mirror, something about...well, something, I wasn't paying attention. And Patty was playing with a new set of crayons Kid had bought her.

I was arguing with Black*Star, standing on the side like a loser. How uncool. No wonder Maka doesn't like me! And Black*Star was...

Where was Black*Star?

Oh there he is, running towards Maka with the potion high in his...

Wait, what!?

"Black*Star, get over here!" I tried to whisper-yell, but in vain.

"HEY, MAKA!" He yelled. IDIOT!

Suddenly he tripped on a rock, just as he was opening the cap. The bottle narrowly missed Maka's head and instead hit...

...Kid, who was just finishing his discussion with Lord Death.

"Ow! What was tha – "

He suddenly stopped. I stopped too...breathing, that is. Who had he...

That was when I noticed that he was staring at his reflection in the pocket mirror.

Uh oh.

"Hey, whose this handsome, symmetrical, dashing man?"

**Heh, likeee? If this story receives a lot of reviews, I might make it a two-shot. So yeah. Bye for now. And reviews are extremely appreciated :) Thank you.**


End file.
